supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amara (Natural Opposites)
Amara is the first Primal Entity, the daughter of The Darkness and the Primal Entity of Darkness . History Birth Amara is born before Death and Life's Birth, she was, before God's birth, the only Primal Entity . The War During the war between The Light and The Darkness, Amara fought God . After the War Amara attacked God for avenge her mother, God, empowered by The Light, had trapped his cousin in the Mark of Cain . Season 5 Samedi broke the Mark and frees Amara, she attacks God again, After this fight, Amara destroy the Mask and frees The Darkness . Season 6 Amara is empowered by The Darkness and fights again God . Personnality Amara is manipulative but can be kind, she extremelly cares for The Darkness and all the Primordial Entities except The Light, Amara hates him and God for trapping her . Powers and Abilities Powers * Darkness Entity : Amara is a Darkness Entity . ** Darkness Empowerment : Amara is more powerfull in darker places . ** Umbrakinesis ''': Amara is able to manipulate darkness . ** '''Umbranetic Body : Amara can't be touched because her body is made of darkness, the only things who can touch her are the Primordial Entities, God, Horsemen, Pagan Lords and Archangels . * Primal Entity Physiology : Amara is a Primal Entity and so have the traditionnal powers of Primal Entities ** Super Strength : Amara is the strongest Primal Entity and is only surpassed by the Primordial Entities . ** Super Speed : Amara can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Amara didn't need to eat,drink or rest . ** Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Amara is extremely powerfull . ** Immortality : Amara is the oldest Primal Entity, the only older than her are the Primordial Entities, she can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Amara is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Amara knows almost everything, the only things she don't know are about the Primordial Entities' representations . * Flight : In her disembodied form, Amara is able to fly . Abilities * Almost Perfect Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Amara have an almost perfect mastery of the hand-to-hand fight . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can hurt or kill her : **The Light : The Light can totally kill her . **The Darkness : The Darkness can totally kill her . **Life : Life can totally kill her . **Death : Death can totally kill her . **KhronosKhronos (Natural Opposites) : Khronos can totally kill her . **Ananke : Ananke can totally kill her . **Heka : Heka can kill her . *'Primal Entities' : The Horse(wo)men, God and the Pagan Lords can seriously hurt her . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill her . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill her . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill her . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill her . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill her . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill her . Other *Primordial Light : Amara dies if she touch Primordial Light . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Amara can die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Amara can die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Amara can die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Amara can die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Amara can die . * Umbrakinesis : The power of manipulate Darkness can kill her by dislocating her .